


Guide

by Bookaholic346



Series: The Uchiha Differences [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholic346/pseuds/Bookaholic346
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character guide for 'The Uchiha Differences'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide

Guide to the incredibly annoying group of OCs that became necessary when I decided it was a good idea to write a fic where _**17**_ extra Uchiha survive the massacre and therefore become characters that need their own names different from 'Uchiha clan member no. whatever':

The one in charge:

Itachi: Please tell me I don't have to tell you who this guy is. For the record, he's 14 years old in these fics.

 

Girls:

Haruna: 11 years old. Older sister of Arata and Samuru. She has dark red hair and a somewhat cheerful personality for an Uchiha. She is only half a year away from becoming a genin.

Hikari: 9 years old. Had an older brother who was a genin at the time of the attack. She's very motherly, but can be very fierce when she wants to be.

Akane: 7 years old. Eri's cousin (Their fathers are brothers). She's the one that practically climbed into Hideki's lap during the massacre. She has black hair that she ties into two pigtails at the base of her skull.

Miyoko: 7 years old. A timid girl who was never really sure she actually wanted to be a shinobi, but she enrolled in the Academy anyway because it was expected. Takato is her little brother.

Chizue: 6 years old. Only child. She's the girl with the spiky black hair that turns up with Matsu, Eri and the twins when they meet up at Sasuke's house initially. She's shy, and doesn't like to talk much. She's close with Sora, was even before the massacre.

Junko: 5 years old. She's the youngest of three, Sora is her older brother, and their older sister was a genin who died in the massacre. She's a little whiny and cries quite a bit. She and Sora fight quite a bit.

Yoshi: 5 years old. Only child. She doesn't put up with Junko's bullshit. She's a bit of a tomboy actually.

Eri: 2 years old. She was a surprise child to her parents: her two older brothers were already chunin at the time of the massacre. She's Akane's cousin. She's shy and quiet, and still talks in baby talk. She has light brown hair with bangs that hang into her eyes.

 

Boys:

Matsu: 10 years old. Older brother to the twins. He has shoulder length black hair. He might have been the one changed the most by the massacre, before he had quite a short temper and thought his little brothers were a drag. After he becomes a lot more tolerate and calm, and becomes almost paranoid about watching over his brothers.

Arata: 9 years old. Haruna's little brother, Samuru's older brother. He has a bit of a crush on Hikari.

Sasuke: If you don't know who this guy is.... why are you reading Naruto fanfiction? He's eight in this, by the way.

Hideki: 7 years old. Only child. He has shaggy brown hair. His mother was a fringe member of the Inuzuka clan who married into the Uchiha clan. She was not on good terms with her family, so even though Hideki could have been adopted by his Inuzuka uncle after the massacre he chose to stay with the other Uchiha. He a bit of a secret dog fan though.

Sora: 6 years old. Middle child, his older sister was a genin killed in the massacre and his little sister is Junko. He doesn't get on with Junko, but he really idolised his older sister. It leaves him a little bitter that she died in the purge, so of all the surviving Uchiha he's probably the one who holds the worst grudge against Yoshiki. He's a bit outspoken, and he's friends with Chizue. Often he serves as her mouth piece in conversations.

Samuru: 5 years old. Younger brother of Haruna and Arata. He's constantly trying to keep up with his older siblings: if they do something, he wants to do it too. Haruna is better at tolerating his clingy nature than Arata.

Takato: 4 years old. Miyoko's little brother. He doesn't like being mothered. He's a bit of a terror at kindergaten.

Ichiro: 4 years old. Only child, though his mother was pregnant with his little sister when she died in the massacre. He was deeply disappointed that he never got to be a big brother, until Matsu asked if he could help him out by being the twin's big brother too. He took to the role with gusto.

The twins: 2 years old. I am lazy, and I have yet to come up with separate names for these two. They do everything together anyway, so most people refer to them as 'the twins'. They have brown hair and are adorable. Matsu's very protective of them.

 

This guide was written at the time of the first fic in the series 'A Different Decision'. As such the ages of the characters are all set at the ages they were during the Uchiha Massacre. 'A Different Goal' is set a couple of months on, so there are minimal differences in ages by the time that fic starts. You'll notice however that Naruto turns nine in that fic, so that means that Sasuke turned nine just after the massacre, just before the start of 'A Different Goal'. If it becomes important to note that characters have gotten older I'll mention it in the fic, otherwise the only thing to worry about when it comes to ages really is what grade the kids are at school/the Academy. For example, Sasuke is nine in 'A Different Goal', and so is Arata and Hikari, but Sasuke is a year behind them at the Academy.

 


End file.
